


Gettin' Hitched

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Scary Baptist Sermons, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Star Wars Modern AU, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: It's a wedding, y'all! The big day is finally here.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Culture Shock [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302755
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Gettin' Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> Baptist Preachers are scary. Even at weddings.
> 
> *just a fun note: Groom's cakes were originally a Victorian tradition, but were adopted by American Southerners. What can I say, we have a weird sense of humor.*

The morning of the wedding was frigid and still. Hux opened his eyes, squinting at the pale light coming through the open curtains; the mountain rising up from their backyard was still covered in the light snow from a few days before. Also covered were the many, many branches that had broken off in the ice storm, just a month before. He and Ben had actually had to drag the entire path clear to get to the hunting blind the last time they had visited. 

With a contented sigh Hux snuggled in closer to Ben, wrapping himself against his broad back and burying his nose into the dark hair laying over his neck. He smelled like Hux's shampoo. Hux had complained to him about that once. He preferred Ben to smell like Ben, not himself. Ben had shrugged and told him that smelling like Hux got him through the day. 

Hux had retaliated by using Ben's shampoo. He had yet to admit he could now appreciate Ben's reasons. 

His squirming had disturbed Ben, who rolled over sleepily, eyes still closed tightly, and gathered Hux up to his chest. After an initial squawk of protest they were finally settled comfortably with Hux's head under Ben's chin. Hux listened to Ben's slow heartbeat and breathing, sighing against him in complete and perfect contentment. 

Ben was sleepy, but mostly awake. He stroked his long fingers against Hux's arm. Finally he rumbled, voice still rough, "you ready for today?"

Hux nodded against him. "Mostly. Everything is laid out. I can't wait for you to see it."

There was a low chuckle in his ear and against his cheek, from deep in Ben's chest. "Neither can I. Sorry I won't be similarly decked out."

Hux ran a hand over Ben's chest, admiring the feel of skin and muscle and bone. Then he smiled. "I won't be able to take my eyes off you." Raising his head he looked into Ben's eyes. "No matter what you're wearing."

Ben's arms tightened around him. "Or not." He kissed Hux, one hand sliding down to his ass.

Hux allowed it for a moment, but then reluctantly pulled away. 

"We had probably better go check on the groom. It is his big day, after all."

*** **

Finn was already in the living room when they walked out of the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, looking tense and lost in thought. He actually jumped when Hux bade him good morning. 

"Oh, morning Hux." He sounded gruff and distracted. 

Hux paused but thought better of saying anything else. Instead he walked into the kitchen where Finn had put on a pot of coffee. Glancing over the counter into the sitting area he noted Finn hadn't poured himself any coffee yet. 

"The coffee is done running. Would you like a cup?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, sorry. If you don't mind." /don' mahnd/

Hux fixed three cups, one black, one with sugar and one with milk. He left the sugared coffee on the counter and carried the other two to the couch. He kept the one with milk and handed the other to Finn. He took a sip, knowing it would be strong. That was how Finn usually took it, and he seemed distracted enough to have put grounds in twice. Hiding a grimace he found he was correct. One cup was all he was going to need for the day. 

They sat in companionable silence until Ben came out to start breakfast. Hux nodded to the last coffee cup. Ben brought it over with him to give Hux a kiss and a "thanks". Hux looked at him pointedly and said, "Finn brewed the coffee."

With a knowing "ah", Ben took his coffee back in the kitchen and added more sugar.

"Finn." Hux said finally, placing his coffee on the table. 

Shaking himself Finn looked at him finally. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right? You seem a bit distracted."

Finn smiled and for a moment he was his usual, outgoing, self. "Yeah, yeah. Big day. Missed Rey last night. You get used to that, you know?"

"Oh yes." Hux smiled, catching Ben's eye from the kitchen. "You really do."

Finn jumped up from the couch. "Yo Ben, let me help."

Ben looked as though he was going to turn him down, but he glanced up and caught the slightly desperate look on Finn's face. He glanced at Hux, who nodded. "Ok, glad for the extra hands."

Hux got roped into peeling potatoes while Finn was craftily manipulated into making sausage gravy. He stirred while Ben manned the bacon on the electric griddle and the canned biscuits in the oven. They fried the "taters and onions" in the heavy cast iron frying pan. 

By the time everything was done they were starving and breakfast was a quiet affair.

Afterwards Ben wiped everything down as Finn washed and Hux dried. Finn seemed more calm after a good breakfast and keeping his hands busy. He handed the griddle to Hux to dry and finally said. "Sorry I been so weird this morning."

"I guess that's pretty normal for a guy getting married today." Offered Ben. 

Finn broke into a huge grin. "Yeah. I reckon. Can't quite believe it." Then he took a deep breath. "But I . . . Well, I mean . . ."

"You're nervous?" Supplied Hux. 

Leaning his back to the sink Finn nodded. "Real nervous." His hand fidgeted against the sink. "This whole thing is huge. Like, really huge."

Ben stepped up beside Hux. "I don't know anyone who isn't nervous before they get married. It is huge. Big change."

Finn gave them a wild-eyed look. "You got no idea."

Ben and Hux exchanged a look. Then Ben stepped forward and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Look man, being nervous is perfectly normal. But seriously, if you really think you got cold feet there might be a reason . . ."

Finn's head shot up and he stood up straight. "No! No, no, no. You got it all wrong!"

Ben stepped back next to Hux. "Ok, then tell me."

Finn looked between the two of them. "I got no issue with marrying Rey. I would have married her a year ago. We even been talking about kids, though with her background she's a little skittish." He held a hand up. "It ain't the getting married that's got me nervous." Shaking his head he started for the living room, Ben and Hux trailing along behind, both looking a little confused. 

Finn flopped into Ben's recliner and they sat together on the couch. Finn sighed loudly. "We was gonna elope. Rey don't got no family, we didn't want a huge ceremony. Too much fuss."

"But." Hux prompted. 

Running a hand over his face, Finn sighed again. "I got my great-grandma to think about. She raised me after my folks died. She woulda been real disappointed if we didn't have something at her church. So we decided to keep it small."

"Oh." Said Ben. 

"Yeah."

Hux looked between them. "I don't understand."

Ben turned to him. "You invite a relative, then you have to invite another one because you invited them. Same with friends. Then you got people saying, 'well, you really have to invite this person too. It wouldn't look right if you didn't'."

"It just goes on and on." Finn moaned. "We started with just a witness, then decided maybe twenty to thirty people . . ." He threw his hands up.

Understanding dawned on Hux. "How many people did you end up inviting?"

"We sent out 189 invitations."

Hux choked. "Oh good Lord. You poor man." He reached over and patted Finn's knee. "You haven't got cold feet. You've got stage fright."

Finn's eyes grew huge. "Yeah! Yeah, that's it exactly. Stage fright. All I can think about is standing up in front of all those people and having to say my vows. What if I freeze, or don't talk loud enough? What if I ruin it all for Rey?"

Ben smiled and leaned forward. "The only way you could ruin this for Rey is if you didn't show up. I mean, I admit I don't know Rey real well. But she doesn't strike me as the bridezilla type?"

Finn shook his head emphatically. "Naw, she's tried to keep it real simple. Nothing fancy. She don't even care if the church is decorated or not, though Granny's church people offered to do it."

"Ok then," Ben said soothingly, "what's the point here?"

Finn blinked. "To marry Rey. I'd give her anything, and I'd marry her anywhere."

Hux grinned. "Then just focus on her. Don't think about everyone else, they all want the same thing you do. They just want to see you two get married."

"And help you celebrate at the reception." Added Ben. 

Finn laughed. "You're right. I just gotta keep thinking about Rey."

Hux leaned in. "Perhaps she's nervous as well? You would probably feel better if you talked to her."

Finn looked a little alarmed. "I'm not allowed--it's bad luck. That's why I'm here."

Hux waggled a finger at him. "It's bad luck to See the bride. Just call her on the phone. No facetime."

Finn stood up, wiping his palms on his thighs. "Ok, ok. I uh, gotta go get dressed. I'll call Rey first."

Hux and Ben stood as well. "I think that's an excellent idea." Hux patted his arm and they both watched him disappear down the hall. 

Ben looked slightly amused. "Poor man. He's not used to all this attention. But he had me worried there for a bit."

*** ** 

A little while later Finn emerged from the guest room, a dress shirt and black tuxedo pants over his cowboy boots. Hux had shown him how to get the best shine when he had brought out his polishing kit the night before. Even though Hux had never seen boots with formal wear before, he thought they looked quite fitting on Finn. The jacket and the rest were in a garment bag, slung over his shoulder.

"I've gotta go and make sure the church is ready. Can't thank you boys enough for letting me crash here."

He shook hands with them both. "Thanks for everything. And I mean that."

"We'll see you in just a couple of hours." Hux smiled. Then they watched him walk out to his Bronco, which he and Poe had spit-shined the day before, and drive away. 

Turning to Ben, Hux said "I suppose that's our cue to start getting ready."

Ben pulled Hux close. "I may need a little help getting myself focused."

Raising an eyebrow Hux couldn't quite suppress the corners of his mouth turning up. "Really. And what exactly is it you need me to do to help you out?"

It turned out that mutual blow jobs in the shower were just the thing to settle their thoughts and get them ready to focus on the wedding.

Hux hummed as he started dressing, still pleasantly buzzing from his orgasm. His ass was especially sensitive as Ben had used three fingers to help his mouth bring him along. Hux smiled as he thought about what he had done in return. 

As if on cue Ben came up behind and wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him close. "Damn," he whispered in Hux's ear. "I had no idea you could do that with your tongue."

Hux turned in his embrace and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, well. Have to keep the romance alive somehow." With a gentle push he moved Ben away a step. "But now you need to leave me to dress."

Ben gave him a lingering look, then gathered the rest of his clothes and headed for the living room. "I'm sure it will be worth the wait." He winked. 

Hux turned to his own garment bag and began removing the pieces of his own suit. It was dark gray, as it had to be as appropriate at a wedding as at a funeral, or mass. The waist coat matched but the silk on the back was ivory, and all the buttons were black jet.

Hux slipped all the pieces on, down to the shiny black dress shoes he had polished with his own kit the night before, as well. They had hardly needed it, they hadn't been worn in a very long time. Hux couldn't remember the last time he had been to any occasion that required a suit. 

He admired the completed look in the mirror after he had made certain his hair was combed properly. They had actually had to find a local tailor, a seamstress down the road as it had turned out. Hux faulted Ben for trying to fatten him up with all his country cooking. Ben had just smiled and squeezed his ass. He had made no denials. 

Satisfied that he looked put-together enough, Hux joined Ben in the living room. 

Ben was fiddling with his tie when he had turned around and caught a glimpse of Hux. He froze, hardly blinking, his mouth open as if to speak. But nothing came out. 

Preening a little under Ben's gaze he took the opportunity to stare in return. He had hardly seen Ben in anything besides jeans, and his button down shirts were not really dress shirts.

Ben was still in plain slacks and heeled boots, but he was wearing a soft grey starched shirt. The color brought out his complexion and made his hair look impossibly darker. The tie had checks of different shades of grey. Overall, the effect was very pleasing. Hux thought him very handsome and said as much. 

Ben smirked, his trance broken. He finished with his tie and turned to look at Hux again. "I clean up ok. But you . . ." He finally caught Hux's eye and his breath was literally taken by the look Ben gave him. "You're so beautiful." After a long moment he added, "it's rude to outshine both the groom And the bride."

Hux laughed at the ridiculous remark. "Very funny. But you are absolutely correct that you clean up well. Very well."

Ben crooked his arm and offered it to Hux. "Shall we?"

*** **

Finn's great-grandmother's church was a tiny white building on the side of the road. Ben and Hux had driven all the way into Peggy's Pinch, then turned off onto a side road--then two others before they had finally reached the church. Hux glanced at it as they were getting out. "Is this church big enough for so many?"

Ben took a long look as well. "A lot of people won't come, but you'd be surprised the number of people you can fit when you squeeze up. It'll probably be standing room only."

There was no groom's or bride's sides. As Finn had pointed out, very few of the guests, and no family, were Rey's. 

A young man acting as the usher showed them to a pew about halfway down the aisle. They walked all the way to the end and sat down. It was just under an hour to the ceremony and the church was almost half full. 

Hux looked up to the front. With Christmas only a week and a half away the church was full of poinsettias and tall candles. In the quaint old building it was the perfect setting for a semi-formal affair. 

Ben and Hux got squeezed closer together as the church filled. An older lady, probably in her late seventies, was seated next to them. She smiled and peered at them through her glasses. "Are you friend's of the groom?"

"Yes ma'am." Answered Ben. "Although we've taken a real liking to the bride as well."

The woman hummed as though she was reserving judgement on Rey. Then she added, "must not have any young ladies to have brought along? They sure do enjoy a nice wedding."

Hux felt himself blush and Ben tried not to laugh. "No ma'am. No young ladies."

Hux looked down as a wrinkled hand patted his own. Her skin felt as delicate as paper. "A wedding is a wonderful place to meet a sweetheart." She sounded very encouraging. "That's where I met my own husband, sixty years ago."

Ben was trying hard to hold himself together. He refused to look at Hux when he turned to him. "That's wonderful, ma'am. More people are coming in. Here," he stood and Hux followed, "scoot on down to make room. We'll stand against the wall."

She slid down the pew to the end. "What a gentleman. Any lady would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you, ma'am." Standing close, Hux could feel Ben shaking with laughter. He couldn't help a low "they'd have to be very lucky indeed."

Ben coughed to hide his bark of laughter. "Stop it."

Hux just smiled and scooted closer as more people joined them against the wall. After a moment Ben motioned towards the entrance. "There's Mamma. Can't believe she got Daddy to come along."

Hux looked back to see them getting seated in the last pew. "How do they know Finn? Or Rey?"

"Daddy met them both at the auto parts store. I think it's the only place he knows them from, but they all spend a lot of time down there."

"Why would your Dad need to go to the auto parts store? Doesn't he just order from his dealers?"

Ben smiled and waved when he caught his parent's eyes. "He just likes hanging out and talking shop on the weekends."

As the ceremony got started the afternoon sun filtered in through the stain glass, casting a rainbow of colors over the congregation. 

Finn and Poe, his best man, emerged from behind the altar with the preacher. He was almost as old as Finn's great-grandmother. She had been seated with quite a few other elderly relatives, along with Finn's cousins and their families in the first two rows on either side. Their pews were marked with ribbon bedecked signs reading "reserved for family".

Finn and Poe both wore tuxedos. Their waistcoats and bowties were both camouflage, and they each wore their boots. Finn still looked extremely nervous, but not the terrified he had been bordering on earlier. Poe, as always, looked completely at ease. Every once in a while he would make a remark in Finn's ear and he would smile or even, once, laugh. 

Looking around, Hux realized he actually recognized a few faces. Mostly men from the resort crews, and mostly from Ben's. They looked the same as always, although instead of t-shirts they had Western button-downs and clean ball caps. He also saw someone from the grocery store, and the lady that ran the gas station. 

Before he could make a remark to Ben a piano began playing and there was a general rumble throughout the church as everyone turned to watch the start of the procession. 

From where they were standing they had a fairly good view of the doorway. A tiny girl with a basket almost as big as her appeared, to a general "awwww" from those who could see her. 

She stood frozen in the doorway, taking in everyone staring at her. A hand appeared behind her, nudging her shoulder to get her started. When that didn't work, a young woman knelt beside her, whispering in her ear and pointing down the aisle. 

Hux looked towards the front and saw someone in the family pew, leaning into the aisle and beckoning the little girl up front.

All of a sudden, to the amusement of everyone, the little flowergirl took off down the aisle. Her braids flew as she ran as fast as she could, decorative flowers flying out of her basket. She went straight to the man beckoning her, Hux assumed her Father, and was pulled onto his lap. She was followed by laughter and scattered applause. 

Next came Phasma, much to Hux's shock. "You didn't tell me Phasma was her maid of honor!"

Ben shook his head and whispered back. "I had no idea."

With great poise Phasma walked down the aisle wearing a drab green sheath dress, covered in matching lace. She carried a small bouquet of daisies. 

Once she was standing opposite the men the music changed and there was another loud shuffle as everyone stood and turned. 

Rey appeared at the door, also unaccompanied. She wore a dress similar to Phasma's, in white. She paused and took in the room full of eyes trained on her. Then she looked down the aisle. Her face changed into a soft smile and she started towards the altar. 

Hux wasn't able to see Finn with everyone standing, but he could well imagine the look he was wearing. 

Rey handed her own bouquet of daisies to Phasma, then turned towards Finn. That was all Hux could see. 

After the music ended, the preacher opened his bible and raised one hand, "you may be seated." He had a deep, firm voice. Not at all what Hux was expecting from a frail looking man who was probably pushing eighty. 

It started as most wedding ceremonies. There were welcomes and talk of the couple being wed. He gave a blessing and a short sermon on the trials and tribulations awaiting the couple, along with the joys.

"Tabitha, Finn's great-grandmother, asked me to perform this ceremony. For herself, for her sister's child--Finn's mother, and for Finn and Rey. She asked me to do this because she knows that I understand the deep, deep connection that this family has to God, this church, and this community. I understand how much joy this family has in the knowledge of their love and relationship with our Savior, Jesus Christ. I have spoken to Tabitha and her family many times about the joy they will feel when they are all united again in Heaven. How, even though Finn's parents are not here now, they will be there to celebrate with them, in the hereafter. It is this relationship with God and Jesus Christ, this great joy that leads them all down the right road. For they know that if there is great joy in the Heaven bound, then it is matched one thousand times by the amount of pain and suffering of those that are not faithful, that are thrown down to the devil, never to see their families again."

During the course of the ceremony, Hux had taken advantage of the tight quarters to take hold of Ben's hand. He suddenly realized how tightly he was gripping it. With some effort he loosened his hold. Ben gave him a gentle squeeze back. 

The preacher shifted his bible to one hand and gestured with the other. Poe immediately started searching his pockets. 

"It is time to begin the vows that will bring Rey into this family, into this joyous relationship that they have with our God, so that she may join their happy reunion when that wondrous day comes. Do you have the rings?"

Poe was still patting himself down. Just about the time Finn threw him a worried look he let out a triumphant "ah!" and produced a ring box. A light laugh ran through the room. Finn grinned as Poe opened the box and said "good man".

Finn and Rey held hands as the preacher walked them through their vows. They were the fairly standard ones Hux was used to hearing, with the parts about obedience conspicuously missing and a declaration of "husband and wife".

Everyone cheered as they kissed, and again as they were introduced. People shook their hands and patted their arms and shoulders as they made their way back down the aisle. Phasma and Poe followed, arm in arm. Phasma towered over Poe in flat feet, but her high heels made the difference even more ridiculous. Poe didn't seem to mind at all, chatting happily with her all the way down the aisle, placing a hand over hers and patting it to accentuate whatever tale he seemed to be spinning. Phasma didn't seem to mind. She didn't seem to be paying much attention, either. 

As the ushers began dismissing the pews starting from the front, Hux found himself letting out a long breath. 

"Well, that was, um."

Ben squeezed his hand again. "Intense?"

Nodding vigorously Hux watched as pews started to empty. People standing against the wall were starting to file towards the door, even though there was no where to go yet. Ben winked at Hux. "Imagine how he is at funerals." Then he released Hux's hand as the turned to join everyone moving towards the door. 

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to try."

*** **

"Catered? All the way out here?" Hux looked around at the growing crowd gathering in the firehouse social hall. "For this many people?" He and Ben were sitting at a far table at the reception with Han and Leia.

Ben looked at him a moment. "I don't think this is the kind of catering you're thinking of." /kinda/

Leia gave him a questioning look. Ben answered, "he's thinking more like Rhonda's wedding."

Realization dawned over Leia's face. "Oh! No, nothing like that. Although that was real nice."

"Eh. It was okay." Han piped up for the first time. "Had to come home and eat again. It wasn't nothing like your Mama's cooking."

Ben turned back to Hux. "Rhonda married a professor over at the university. They had a big fancy dinner on grounds. It wasn't bad."

Leia was looking at Han with an amused expression. "Do you mean Ben's Mama or my Mama?"

Han looked like a pinned bug. Hux leaned forward with interest. 

"Uh. You've never got no complaints at the table from me."

Leia let him sweat for a moment, then released him from her gaze and turned back to the boys. "Han sure did love Mama's cooking. Sorry to say Hux, neither Ben or I really got her talent."

Hux laughed. "She must have been quite the cook then." He leaned over the table conspiratorially, Leia leaned in as well. "I had to have my suit altered, so I think he's doing all right."

Leia smiled proudly and patted Ben on the shoulder. She looked positively eclipsed sitting between her tall, reedy husband and broad-chested son. 

Then she gestured across the room to a row of tables along the wall that were slowly being filled with pans of covered food. "The Ladies Auxiliary is doing the cooking. Poe is a volunteer fire fighter, and he's been trying to recruit Finn." She grinned back at Hux and the sudden resemblance to her son struck him hard. "Wouldn't be the first time a young man joined up 'cause of their cooking."

Ben nudged Hux. "Let's go look at the cakes."

"Cakes? Plural?" Hux followed Ben across the room, dodging running children in long dresses and tiny suits, little old ladies with canes and one twenty-something man with crutches. Hux threw his trussed-up leg a sympathetic glance. 

Ben stopped at a table near the entrance. A traditional three-tiered wedding cake stood on one end. It was decorated with daisies, the same as the bouquets Rey and Phasma had carried. On the top was a bride and groom figure, both dressed in greasy coveralls and each holding a large wrench. "Damn." Ben sounded impressed. "Wonder where they managed to find that."

"Unconventional. But fitting." Said Hux. 

Ben smirked and Hux realized 'fitting' was a mechanic's pun. 

There was another cake on the table, Hux looked over at it curiously. "That's the groom's cake." Ben offered. 

It was a rectangle with a raised section on the back, shaped and colored to look like a hill. A model of Finn's Bronco sat on top. A trail of chocolate crumbs led from the Bronco, down the hill and around to the front of the cake. There was a figure of a bride dragging an unwilling groom away from his vehicle. 

Gesturing to the groom's cake Ben said, "Rey thought it was pretty funny, considering Finn might love his Bronco just as much as he loves her."

Hux had to laugh. "It is a pretty close call." He glanced down as a little figure appeared next to him, then another alongside Ben. 

Two children, one the flower girl, looked at the cakes with equal parts awe and longing. Ben stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ya'll gonna eat some of that cake?"

The little girl nodded and pointed to Finn's cake. "That's the best one." She sounded very certain. 

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" Ben asked. 

"'Cause my Mama done made that one."

"Ah. Who made the other one?"

"My auntie Janae. Daddy says Mama cooks better than her." /better'n/

The other child, a little camouflage bowtie at his throat sounded offended. "I like auntie Janae's cooking."

The flower girl was possibly a year or two older than the boy, but she managed to inject years of wisdom into her voice. "But Mama's is still better."

"No it ain't!"

Ben interrupted before the conversation got any more heated. "I think when the time comes for cake, I'm getting both kinds."

There was a long pause. The little boy admitted, "I want two pieces of cake."

The girl hemmed for a moment, then said "I reckon auntie Janae's is good too." Then she turned to her cousin. "Mama's is just better."

"Nuh uh!" They took off running into the growing crowd. 

Ben and Hux looked at each other. Hux finally shrugged. "I want two pieces of cake too."

*** **

The wedding party and the rest of Finn's family finally made an appearance, photos having been completed at the church. The photographer came in behind them, hanging her coat over a chair a few tables away and kissed the man already there with the children. She appeared to be the mother of the little boy who enjoyed auntie Janae's cooking. 

There was a raised stage that was set up for a band, but instead the wedding party was seated there. Finn and Rey, and Poe and Phasma sat quietly while the preacher gave a short welcome. Everyone bowed their heads as he said grace. Then Poe stood and gave his best man's speech. He made a few back-handed compliments to the groom, then made the bride blush by saying "I've never seen my friend happier than when he's around you. There's no doubt that the two of you were made for each other, and you're gonna make each other happy for many years to come." He raised his glass, "to Finn and Rey!"

Everyone joined in the toast and there was cheers and applause. Finn stood and hugged Poe. Then he looked at Rey, though he was speaking to the crowd. 

"We're real happy that all of you could share today with us. Thank you for taking the time to be here, and for everyone that helped us make it happen." He looked out, "time to eat."

Amid more applause and laughter there was the scraping of chairs and a line began forming for the food that was still being laid out on the tables. 

Since they were almost furthest from the food, no one from their table stirred yet. Han settled back in his chair. "Sure they'll be plenty still if we give it a few minutes."

Hux couldn't disagree, but his stomach rumbled in protest. They hadn't eaten since breakfast. 

Much to their surprise, Phasma brought her plate to their table and sat on the other side of Hux.

She looked up at everyone's odd expression and smirked. "Once the toasts were done my obligation was ended. Thank God." She picked up a fork and primly speared green beans. 

Ben recovered first. "I thought you only indulged once a year?" He sounded amused. 

Phasma waved the fork in his direction. "Oh, I have earned every bite of this. And two pieces of cake. Although," she craned her neck towards the cake table. "I'll have to see what flavor that stereotypically sexist atrocity is. Maybe." After she ate another bite she added, "Rey wanted me to wear cowboy boots, like herself and everyone else in the party. Absolutely not. I refused to wear camouflage as well, so we compromised on this hideous thing." She motioned to her dress. "Such is the bane of bridesmaids." She turned her full attention to her plate. 

Hux hid his smile, Ben did the same. Phasma liked to come off as a hard ass, but she hadn't told Rey no. She knew she didn't have anyone else to ask. 

*** **

They all stood outside of the firehouse, it was freezing cold and already dark. Someone was passing around a basket of netted bags of birdseed tied with green ribbon. 

They all looked up from trying to get their ribbons untied at a general commotion from the door. Poe led the bride and groom out, pointed in the direction of the Bronco and told everyone to get ready. 

There was a brief pause as Finn got a good look at his baby and let out an anguished sound. Craning his head Hux realized that someone had decorated it liberally with shaving cream. 

Rey whispered something in his ear and his attention was back in her. She smiled and patted his face, then kissed him gently. She whispered to him again and he nodded and smiled. Hux squeezed Ben's hand in the mash of the crowd. Ben smiled at him. 

"Make a run for it!" Yelled Poe.

They dashed across the parking lot through the shower of birdseed and cheers. Standing nearest to the Bronco, Phasma unceremoniously tipped her bag of seed over their heads as Finn handed Rey into the vandalized Bronco. They were both laughing and he shook his head towards Phasma, showering her with birdseed. Everyone waved as they drove away, then either hurried back inside the warm firehouse, or followed suit in their own vehicles. 

Ben was still holding Hux's hand and he leaned to whisper into his ear. "Since we're on a roll of new stuff for you, I got one more. But we gotta go home to change and get the truck."

Hux looked puzzled but nodded. 

They didn't get far down the road when Ben was pulling off into the local bbq joint parking lot. "Why are we . . . Oh." Hux looked out the window. 

Off to the side was a double bay car wash. Rey was standing near the road, waving as cars were driving by and honking. Finn's tuxedo jacket was draped over her white dress. Finn was busily spraying down the Bronco, trying to get the shaving cream off. The back window still had "just married" across it. 

Ben climbed out and approached Rey. She was laughing and cars were driving by, people shouting out the windows at her. 

"You didn't get far." Grinned Ben. 

"Thank goodness it was open! We really didn't want to have to go home and get the hoses out." She waved to another vehicle. Traffic was moving slower than usual. 

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Hux told her. The reception had been so crazy they had only seen her briefly in the reception line leaving the church. 

Rey looked giddy and happy. "Thank you. And I'm really glad y'all came." She let out a long breath. "I can't believe it's all done. We've been planning for so long."

Ben wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "We're real happy for ya both. Welcome to the family, you're one of us country folk now."

Hux knew Ben was joking, but he was also being sincere. Rey clutched his arms as she hugged him back, and her eyes were a little misty. "Thanks." She answered softly. 

They all turned back towards the road as more horns blared. They turned again as the Bronco motor roared to life. Finn pulled up and joined them. 

"Y'all bothering my wife?" He grinned. 

"Absolutely. Luckily, she can take care of herself." Ben shook Finn's hand. "Congratulations, man."

Hux shook next. "When are you catching your flight?" They were heading to the Bahamas for a long weekend. 

"First thing in the morning. We have to get home and finish packing!"

As they watched traffic stopping for the Bronco and Finn and Rey roaring off down the road Ben turned to Hux. "Packing. Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Hux threw him a look. "I'm freezing! Let's go."

The mood on the drive home was light; Ben held Hux's hand the whole ride. Hux felt a little giddy himself as they made their way up the bumpy driveway and walked across the yard to the house. 

As he carefully took the pieces of his suit off and resettled them onto their hangers Ben came into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around him. 

"It was a nice wedding. Those two are ridiculously adorable." He leaned back against Ben's chest, pulling his arms more tightly around himself. Ben breathed over the sensitive skin behind his ear, sending a shudder through him. 

"Get dressed, I'll go warm up the truck."

Hux turned as he slipped away from him. "What on Earth are we doing?"

Ben disappeared into the living room. "You'll see!"

*** **

It wasn't long before the heat in the truck drove Hux out of his hat and gloves. He unzipped his jacket but was too warm and relaxed to wrestle it out from under the seat belt.

Ben had taken them back up on the mountain, up onto the resort road. When he turned them off onto one of the residential roads Hux finally spoke up. 

"All right. Time to confess, Ben. What are we doing here?"

Taking one final turn Ben swung the truck around in a cul de sac, completely unfinished save for the road they were parked on. He killed the headlights as Hux looked out the front windshield and sighed. "Oh, how beautiful."

"It's a full moon tonight." Ben supplied unnecessarily. They had a perfect view of the moon rising over the county. The bright light set the hills and trees and houses into perfect contrast. Hux turned and there was enough light to see the expression on Ben's face as plain as day.

He wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at Hux. He smiled gently and said nothing for a moment. 

Then he grinned. "Ever been parking?"

Hux couldn't help but give a surprised laugh. "I've been necking before, but it was usually parked in an alley or the far end of an empty parking lot." He gestured to the landscape laid out below them. "Nowhere this picturesque."

"Hmmmm." Said Ben. Then he was stepping his long legs over the shifter and scooting across the bench seat closer to Hux. 

Hux watched him approach, caught by the strangely determined look on his face. Ben reached a hand out and smoothed a wayward lock of hair off Hux's forehead. 

Humming, Hux couldn't help but melt under the gentle touch. He blinked his eyes at the rumble of "I love you" next to his ear. 

"I love you too." Hux turned his face to Ben's. 

Ben looked very serious for a moment. "You know, I haven't said that to a lot of people."

Hux twisted towards him more. He frowned, puzzled. "I know."

"It's just, I know you said you hadn't said it to no one. And I didn't want you to think I said it to--to just anyone. It does mean something."

Hux gripped his shirt tightly, whispered into his hair, "I know."

Ben laughed softly as he brushed his lips over Hux's cheek. His hand pushed back into his hair, long fingers cupping his skull. "What is it about weddings that gets everyone so fired up." /fahred'up/

"Well, their whole story is pretty romantic. They met, they fell in love. They found that they each filled something missing from their life. It's sweet."

"Hmmmm." Ben murmured. "Sounds familiar."

Hux reached up and took Ben's face in his hands, turned his head so he was looking at him. "Yes. It does. It reminds me of a man that was patient enough to wait."

Ben brushed their lips together. "What was he waiting for?"

"For me to come to my senses and realize he was what was missing. Even though I didn't even know Anything was missing."

"Good thing he was patient, then." Ben didn't wait for a response. He kissed Hux, pressing in, his tongue already turning him on. Ben pushed them both until he was leaning over Hux, pressed into the corner of the seat and the door. 

Ben's hands were pushing under Hux's coat, he could feel the cold seeping through the old, uninsulated door behind him, but he didn't care. He pushed his own hands under Ben's heavy shirt, tracing him with his fingers, pulling him closer. 

Ben pressed their foreheads together, each taking a moment to breathe. Then he said, "well now. You've done come in the back seat." He pressed a kiss to Hux's lips. "You've done come in the truck bed." Another kiss. "Only one place left to come." He smiled into the last kiss. Before any more though, Hux was pushing him back.

"But first, let me." He whispered as he slid down onto the floorboard between Ben's outstretched legs. Ben watched him with dark eyes, his lips parted as Hux opened his jeans and pulled him out. 

Ben gasped and slid a hand into his hair as Hux took him into his mouth. 

He ran his tongue broadly up the underside of Ben's cock. He sucked gently on the tip. He listened to the urgent sounds Ben was making and he Really wanted to tease him, draw him out, make him beg. 

But he couldn't quite do it. Next time, he promised himself. 

He had one hand on Ben's stomach when he came, felt how the muscles tensed, how his body was shaking. The loud moan he let out vibrated all the way down under Hux's hand. 

Partially tucking Ben away, Hux climbed up into the seat, straddling Ben's hips. He kissed him, let him taste himself on Hux's tongue. 

Ben let him for a moment, until he collected himself enough to wrap his arms around Hux and press him back into the corner of the seat, where they had started. Hux wrapped his legs around Ben's waist.

He kissed him as he ran his hands over Hux's body, down the front of his pants, undoing the button and pushing down the fly. Slowly, deliberately: kissing him the same way. 

Hux couldn't count the number of times that they had been together. Times that they has been completely naked, Ben inside of Hux. But somehow, here they were, clothes on, barely enough room to get close, and it was just so shatteringly intimate. Something about the humid air they shared between them, the way Ben was watching him as his hand took him apart in the semi-darkness. Hux kept his eyes open as long as he could, was already feeling his own come against his skin before they were forced to close. 

Ben reached over, not releasing Hux, and opened the glove box with a loud thunk. "Sorry." He murmured. "Tried to keep you neat."

Hux watched him, the haze of the day, of his orgasm, just the extreme intimacy of what they had just done, clinging to him. He gripped Ben's wrist. 

"Ben."

"Yeah?" He finished cleaning up Hux and tossed the dirty rag on the dash. He turned back and their noses were almost touching. Ben leaned back in to close the space between them. Hux shivered. The feel of each other's bodies warm against the chill, Ben's hand over him, with the post-orgasm buzz brought an unexpected memory to Hux. A memory of the night they had gone to Ben's family plot, talked about family and Ben telling Hux he could be a part of it all. He moved his hand to Ben's upper arm and stroked down, just the way he knew could render him helpless. Ben sighed against him. 

"You told me once that I could . . . Have this family--if I wanted to. I, I only have myself to offer to it, but I want to. I want to be a family. With you. Ben, will . . . Will you marry me?"

Hux's heart froze as the puzzled smile drained off of Ben's face in the moonlight. There was a moment of building panic, and realization that Ben might actually say no. 

And then he was shaken out of his moment of doubt as Ben blinked, and a giant smile took over his face. 

"Are you serious? You wanna get . . . Yes! Yes, I want to marry you!" He grabbed Hux's face in both hands and kissed him hard. When he pulled away again they were both laughing, both delirious with elation and surprise. Ben pressed their foreheads together. "Holy shit. Yes!"

As they laughed, the enormity of what Hux had done sank home. 

He had asked Ben to marry him. 

Ben had said Yes. 

Ben Said Yes. 

Being spontaneous had never been Hux's style. Excitement overwhelmed him as Ben kissed him and whispered "yes" over again into his ear. A tiny voice in the back of his head wondered if he had been rash. 

But Hux knew. He knew as he held onto Ben, returned his fevered kisses, felt the promise of their next steps together. This was no snap decision. This was what they had been working towards, building together, since that first kiss they had shared in the very seat they were both squeezed onto. 

Ben cupped his face, stroked his thumb over his cheek. "I wasn't sure you'd ever want this. That you'd ever be comfortable with actually getting married."

Hux leaned into his touch. "It's a big step. And a public one. Rings make it pretty obvious . . . Rings!" He sat up as much as he could with Ben's bulk pressing him against the truck door. "I don't have a ring to give you. I hadn't thought that far ahead. I hadn't thought at all."

But Ben shushed him, brushed a finger over his mouth, followed by his own lips. "It's ok. We can do this together. Hux. We're gonna get married." He broke out into another big grin. 

Looking at Ben calmed him again. "We'll go this week; you can pick out exactly what you want. You deserve whatever, everything you want, Ben."

"Shhhh, I already got what I want. I got you. I got Us."

And they both did. 

🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who loved and encouraged this little pet au of mine!! I'm going to 'complete' the series here--but I'm not ruling out that there may be more Culture Shock sometime in the future!!
> 
> 🧡🖤🧡🖤🧡🖤


End file.
